


OH THE RIP!

by Houndmancometh



Category: Weight Lifting - Fandom, gym - Fandom, muscle - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houndmancometh/pseuds/Houndmancometh





	OH THE RIP!

OH THE RIP!

Your busting out at the seams! It all started when John Alexander saw an ad for Building up the body and toning. But it wasn’t until a good friend of his persuaded him too start a Weight Training Program. He noticed the results of his good friend Jim Masters had achieved in reconstructing his body into a mass of muscle. Mr. Alexander couldn’t believe his eyes in his friend’s transformation. So John decided, weight training it would be. It was Push, Pull and lift at the gym he joined called appropriately, “PUMPED MUSCLE EMPORIUM”. He was amazed at all the members at the gym, as each of them had mass and definition of their own. John’s eyes were on becoming from before to after transformation. In about a month’s time, he gained 50 pounds of muscle in all the right places. Not bad for a skinny kid in nature, but with mass with a determined heart. As months went on, so did more mass. Mr. Alexander was dipping the scales at 200 pounds. His own transformation had taken place along with the mirror cracking into its definition of dense intensity into what happened in Mr. Alexander’s body composition.

But not another problem, his clothes size had gotten tighter, and things were happening on the outside of them. John Alexander was filling out the circumference of where muscle was present in all areas. Once he was talking too a female, and his Pectorals tore through the buttons of his shirt as if they were torpedoes. Then at Rush Hour when Mr. Alexander was going to his office job on Wall Street. A Fellow Straphanger grabbed his arm for leverage on the subway, and encountered a shirt rip exposing a road map arm of density, and when he went to sit down, he ripped the lining half way. This was one of life’s most embarrassing moments, but it was the muscle he achieved in meeting his physical fitness goals. He realized he could no longer wear cloths he was used too, but it would have to be clothes tailored made for comfort, taste and fitted muscle structure.

When buying stylist clothes, make sure to wait until after the transformation has taken place. Also remember, have a tailor measure your Shoulder Width, Arm Length and pants depth for proper fitting. Then it’s walk proud with the muscle, and be proud in what you have accomplished, and let others see what can be achieved in physique toning. So did Mr. Alexander ever think about Bodybuilding Competition? He thought about it, but for now he wants to just continue to refine and maintain the mass that he has. Perhaps in the future, but no one really knows for sure but Mr. Alexander.


End file.
